In Your Punk Eyes
by Deeelyndz
Summary: iPod Challenge fic. Follow Ashley through different events of her life; the good, the bad, the ugly. Various pairing/implied pairing inside!


A/N: Hurrah! Kay, so I've read a couple of iPod challenge fic and a few would say that if I read it I'm tagged and stuff, so I figured I'd tag myself. Did that make sense? Okay, moving on.. I decided to make this song based off one of my favourite divas: Ashley Massaro, cause she's just badass. This was fun to do/write. Feel free to tag yourself and do this. I'd love to read yours. :D PS. Please don't laugh at the songs I have .. its a tad embarassing. Hahaha.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All songs belong to their respective owners. (:

One: "Lovebug" - The Jonas Brothers

"Are you going to keep that up?" Maria asked the dirty blonde, pointing to her face.

Ashley sat there; slummed in her seat with a smile on her face. The diva ignored the blonde and continued daydreaming about him. It was strange having all this butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, the feeling of warmth, blushing whenever he would walk by her. She was twenty nine, for God's sake but here she was, behaving like a lovesick teenager.

"Are you still in there?" Maria tried waving her arms in front of Ashley's face, hoping to get her attention.

"Hey, Massaro!" Ashley snapped out of her daze and waved at him.

His dirty blonde hair all messed up, his tattoos dripping in sweat. Ashley touched her cheek, aware that she was blushing. She watched as he walked away with Matt.

"Do I need to call you Massaro before you start talking to me?" Maria blocked Ashley's view with her head.

Ashley sighed, when he was no longer in view.

"I just.. Its just.. God." Was all she replied.

Maria made a face and turned to Eve who arched a brow, pointing a finger at the now lovestruck Ashley Massaro.

"Its Shannon, ain't it?" Maria nodded.

Ashley never saw it coming; she never thought that she's catch the lovebug.

Two: "Knock U Out" - Tila Tequila

"And there she goes," Jeff said, amused. "You gonna get off you skateboard and hang with us for a while, punk princess?"

Stopping in her tracks, Ashley made her way back to Jeff and his friends, bumping fists with them.

Ashley Massaro wasn't any ordinary diva. She did what most girls wouldn't do; she prefers playing video games and blowing shit up instead of heading out to shop. Sure, it was nice to do what every other girl would do, but it would be too boring for her taste.

Ashley was a badass diva, always contradicting what a person's typical thought of a girl should be. She rode skateboards, dares to get on and try motorcrossing and for most part, really liked video games. The girls would call her morbid, the boys would see her as probably the girl of their dreams.

She liked hanging with the boys, it was less dramatic. Nobody would whine when they got hurt, nobody would force anyone to shop - consistantly. She was a tomboy and without a doubt, she liked it.

"You ever consider moving permanently to the boy's locker room?" Jeff mused.

Ashley pretended to think, only to punch him in the arm. Snapping her fingers and giving them hugs, Ashley continued making her way to the women's locker room on her skateboard.

In the back of her head was one thing: _I'm a badass diva and I'll knock you out - diva or superstar. _

Three: "Rock What You Got" - Superchick

"Don''t let them haters get you down, baby girl."

Ashley smiled, as she sat beside Shannon over at the catering tables. For the first time in her life, Ashley was afraid. Afraid that she would forever be seen as the Playboy covergirl, as just another pretty face.

Ashley had worked hard since she won the Diva Search back in 2005. She made many new friends, but found herself making tons more enemies. 'Haters', that's what Shannon called them. She worked hard, trying to prove to them that she wasn't just another ringrat; another useless female figure that was only good for oogling at. And Hell, did she prove to them that she deserved and belonged to be in that sqaured circle.

She was minutes away from tagging in with Maria in the Bunnymania Playboy Lumberjill match. Would this match forever mark her as 'another pretty diva, pretending she's a wrestler'?

"Rock and roll, baby girl. I believe in you."

She swallowed his words into her system, finally believing in herself. It was make or break.

There was nobody who can tell her what she can or cannot do.

Heading out, confidently she was going to head out and rock their world.

Four: "Get Back" - Demi Lovato

"Shannon."

The man ran his hands through his blonde hair, shifting his eyes to the ceiling as he rubbed the back of his neck. He noticed that Ashley had stuck her hand out to him. Contemplating, he finally shook it.

It was awkward, seeing her again after they last broke up and she returned to Raw.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just visiting. Thought I'd come say hey to everyone. Besides, Maria has been begging me to see her. Apparantly she got into a relationship with a friend." Ashley shook her head, her hair flying around.

"That would be Jeff." he confirmed, laughing slightly.

Ashley swallowed hard. It was certainly strange, this feeling of being friends since being a couple was all they ever knew. He still looked the same, probably even better from the last she saw him. All that she remembered was a blurry figure walking out of the hotel room after he ended their relationship.

She forced back the tears that were about to fall.

"You alright?" his voice was almost guilty, upon seeing the tears in her eyes.

He was aware that it was his decision to end the relationship. She was crying because of him. He wasn't worth her tears; he wasn't.

"I-I.." she couldn't finish. A small tear rolled down her cheeks. Bracing the storm before the wind, she mustered up the courage to finish. "I will only say this once. What you want to do after, is your decision."

Shannon arched a brow, confused.

"I want us to get back together."

She walked away, leaving him to think long and hard.

Five: "That Girl" - McFly

"You're never gonna get him," Mickie shook her head at her best friend. "I love you and all, but from what I hear is that he's a tough cookie to crack."

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe cause they're doing it wrong. And you shoud stop listening to all the gossip going around the grapevine."

Ashley and Mickie made their way out of the locker room, only to bump into Jimmy Wang Yang and the man himself; Shannon Moore.

"Mmpfh," the latter huffed. "Do you not watch where you're going?"

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine!" Mickie muttered, watching him walking away.

Jimmy sheepishly smiled and aplogized before catching up with Shannon.

"There goes your dream man, Ashers." Mickie muffled a laugh, afraid that Ashley would just starstruck her right there and then.

"If anyone can crack him, I can." she determinedly said. "Hey, reject!"

Shannon turned around, making a face. A girl was actually not trying to catch his attention with their vicious flirtatious ways. Interesting.

He watched as the blonde bounced her way towards him.

"Heard you kicked ass at Grand Theft Auto," she paused, trying to surpress her laughter as she watched his face change. "Can I interest you in a game after tapings?"

Shannon felt Jimmy elbow him in the ribs. He figured he'd get him later. He focused on the petit woman in front of him, who was throwing her knowledge of GTA at him. _Fuck_, he thought. It was hard for him to resist a woman who knew so much about gaming. The other divas, they were strange. They liked shopping and gossiping. He hadn't been much of a ladies man, but he knew he didn't want a woman to spend his time around. Too much drama.

"Su-sure." He stuttered.

Offering him a smile, she said 'I'll see you later' and bounced back to where Mickie was.

"We're going gaming after tapings." She smiled, happily leaving Mickie to mutter to herself.

Six: "Fuck Ya Man" - Tila Tequila

Ashley rolled her eyes at Eve as she watched him pretend to be interested him their conversation. From across the room, she noticed that Matt was making eyes at her. That was the sign. Ashley smiled. Matt didn't want Eve. Hell, no.

She pretended not to notice Eve throwing her a dirty look and continued to burry her face in her script. Secretly, she took was making eyes at Matt. She knew; Matt was probably her biggest fan. Playboy covergirl, punk rocker with little or less clothes. What's there not to love?

Feeling bold, she walked over to the two, who was clearly pretending to have a good time. She watched Eve huff as she reached. Bending down, she whispered in Eve's ear.

"I ain't trying. We all know he's my number one fan."

Smirking, she walked away feeling accomplished. She didn't need to try. Boys would fall on her knees, the moment she snapped her fingers. Matt Hardy, was living proof.

Seven: "In The End" - Kat Deluna

Ashley had been fighting this feeling long and hard. She wasn't about to allow Smackdown's reject get in her head. She wasn't going to allow herself fall into his arms so easily. She's been pushing him away, trying to prove to everyone that they weren't meant to be. They were friends, that was all there was to it.

She knew; she knew that Shannon had other intentions. She was aware that he liked her, she was aware that she was all he ever talked about. She wasn't going to jeapordize their friendship for a relationship that may come to nothing.

She can't help herself. Fighting was hard. She had feelings for him and everyone knew that. She, was the only obstacle in getting together.

"No, shut up, shut up!" she muttered, causing a few divas to turn their head.

Ashley was loosing it. She was fighting with herself now. Shannon Moore did this to her. She never needed a man before. Why'd she need one now? She walked out of the locker room, warming up as she walked down the hallway.

"Stop making excuses," a voice came from nowhere. "You belong to me and you know it."

She couldn't see him, but she could sense him smirking from whereever he was.

"Fuck off, Moore." Ashley tried again.

He appeared before her from the corners. She watched as he wiped away the sweat from his forehead. He tattooed arms moving gracefully, following his movement. His hair, pulled back. Ashley licked her lips. She liked the view, she did. But they were best friends. That was all.

Ashley blinked several times before letting out a small gasp. Shannon was walking towards her.

Fuck this. Fuck it all.

She ran up to him, crashing her lips against him. It send shivers down her spine, she liked how his lips felt. She liked runnning her fingers over his tattoos.

Who was she trying to kid?

"I love you." she muttered.

_In the end it was you._

Eight: "Hero/Heroine" - Boys Like Girls

He, never treated me the way you did. With you, I felt like a princess. I finally felt like I was one of the girls. Like I mattered to someone. It surprised me, that my hero was in the form of you. For someone related to that piece of shit you call brother, you were nothing like him.

The way you are, is beautiful. You'd play with my hair, you'd take me out to dinner, you'd make surprise visits to the Raw tapings. You went the distance eventhough you knew you didn't have to. I never expected that you, of all people would be the one I'd want to spend the rest of my life with.

When you walked into my room and told me you loved me, everything seemed to fall into place. I was the heroine, in this messed up love story. You, my hero. You broke through me, you understood me. You were just like me and it all felt so right.

We were individuals. But now we are one.

Jeffery Nero, I would never have imagined me saying this, but I love you.

Nine: "Thinking Of You" - Katy Perry

Dirty.

That was how Ashley felt, as she gathered her clothes that were scampered around the room. He was her ex-boyfriend's best friend, after all. She remembered how he pulled her in, making her feel good about everything. She imagined that it was her former beau who was pulling her in. She felt disgusted with herself. If payback was a bitch, then she _was _the bitch.

Jeff Hardy stirred up from his sleep.

"Had a good night?" a smirk formed on his beautiful face.

Ashley lightly smiled. She didn't feel too good. She was using him; using him to get rid of her fantasies with Shannon. They were all best friends at one point. This secret affair: it pained her. As Shannon was in his room, heartbroken, she was with his best friend doing the unforgiven.

This was her way out. Her way out of her misery, no matter how terrible the idea was.

She only knew one thing. He was nothing like Shannon. Not in the very least.

Ten: "If U Seek Amy" - Britney Spears

Ashley danced, enjoying her night out with the other divas and superstars. She eyed a certain punk, gliding herself towards him.

He noticed her, and beamed. "Hey, baby girl."

She punched him lightly on the arm. "Who do you think you are? Miz?" she laughed.

A new song came on and Ashley reconignized it. Britney Spears' If U Seek Amy blared through the speakers. Grabbing Shannon, she forced him to dance with her.

"Ashley .. you know I can't dance."

She pouted, making a face. "Well, then you can watch."

As the two made eyes, the allowed themselves to be intoxicated in each other's company.

"Ashley," she was going somewhere forbidden. He couldn't. He couldn't help himself.

As the song blared louder, Ashley continued what she was doing.

"Ashley." His voice was sore.

"If you seek amy, tonight, I'd let you do whatever you like." she whispered.

And in a blink of an eye; with a swift movement, he carried her back making their way back behind closed doors.

And what happened inside, was for others to wonder about.


End file.
